fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Макао Конбольт
|kanji=マカオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=Makao Konboruto |alias=Червертый (от Мавис и Макарова) |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=36 (дебют) 43 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Черный |hair=Темно-синий |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location=Правая РукаFairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=4-ый Мастер Гильдии Хвоста Феи |team= |partner=Вакаба Майн |base of operations=Второе здание Хвоста Феи Первое здание Хвоста Феи (бывший) |status=Активный |relatives=Ромео Конбольт (Сын) Энно (Бывшая жена)Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 222 |counterpart=Макао (Эдолас) |magic=Фиолетовый Огонь Трансформация |manga debut=Глава 3 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe |english voice=Brian Mathis }} Макао Конбольт — маг Хвоста Феи, ставший четвертым Мастером Гильдии, после исчезновения Макарова Дреяр и тех, кто был с ним. Внешность thumb|left|210px|Макао Конбольт в Х791 году Изначально Макао представляется перед нами, как худой мужчина среднего роста, с короткими, зачесанными назад темно-синими волосами. Он имеет прямые темные брови и черные глаза. Также под его крупным и ровным носом находятся небольшие усы вслед за которыми идет слегка заросший щетиной подбородок. В молодости Макао выглядел иначе: он носил более длинные, колючие волосы направленные верх. Также его щетина была намного реже. Метка гильдии у Макао находится на правой руке, чуть ниже плеча. Однако после проведения семи лет без своих старых товарищей, Макао стал выглядеть более старше: на его лице появились морщины, волосы утратили свой темно-синий цвет и начали проявлять первые признаки седины, при этом нельзя не заметить, что усы Макао стали более густыми и колючими. Также постепенно волосы стали становиться синими но как уже было сказано с сединой. Одеяние Макао Конбольта довольно просто, но элегантно. Он носит длинный открытый пиджак, свисающий примерно до его колен. Пиджак имеет темно-фиолетовый воротник c выравненными краями. Рукава пиджака закатаны до локтей. Под ним же находится темная футболка. Макао носит коричневые штаны в тонкую полоску, держащихся на светлом ремне с обычной прямоугольной пряжкой. Ботинки Макао имеют очень интересный рисунок, напоминающий леопардовые пятна. На шее у него находится интересное ожерелье, напоминающее латинскую букву "S". Когда Макао Конбольт стал 4-ым мастером Хвоста Феи, его одежда также изменилась, но при этом сохранила свою элегантность. Он по-прежнему носит свой длинный пиджак с темно-фиолетовыми краями, но теперь поверх футболки скрытой под пиджаком, Макао одевает бледно-фиолетовую жилетку закрытую большими круглыми пуговицами. Его темно-серые штаны теперь имеют довольно простой и характерный им вид. Туфли Макао теперь сочетают в себе светлые и темные части. Личность thumb|Макао и Вакаба ведут дружескую дискуссию Макао часто можно увидеть вместе с его другом и собутыльником Вакабой Майном, с которым он любит сплетничать.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 61, Обложка Он весёлый и любящий человек, который сильно заботится о своих товарищах, в частности, его сыне, Ромео.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 3, Стр. 28-29 Было сказано, что он очень популярен среди молодых девушек, и даже Кана Альберона влюбилась в него в какой-то момент в прошлом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 38, Обложка thumb|left|200px|Грусть Макао из-за того, что он не видел улыбку своего сына после исчезновения Команды Тенрю Однако, после исчезновения команды Тенрю, Макао принял намного печальную, мрачную личность. Макао стал гораздо более раздражительным и подавленным, отчасти из-за давления со стороны тогдашних неисправленных ошибок Хвоста Феи,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 254, Стр 5-6. и значительно опечален тем, как его когда-то весёлый сын перестал улыбаться, после разрушения острова Тенрю. Тем не менее, он сохранил его любовь и заботу о его гильдии, и делал всё возможное, чтобы поддерживать дисциплину среди её членов, молча переживая из-за оскорблений от более сильной гильдии Сумрачный Людоед, позволяя им яростно нападать.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 254, Стр. 12-20 Как мастер Хвоста Феи, Макао лично проверял каждого нового человека, присоединяющегося к Хвосту Феи, из-за того, что в прошлом в гильдию проник член Магического Совета.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 213, Стр. 17 Он исследовал Мишель, когда она пришла в гильдию, заявившаяся, что она является родственницей Люси. Несмотря на то, что его исследования о прошлом Мишель оказались соответствующими (она оказалась членом семьи Лобстер), Макао желал получить больше информации, из-за чего он попросил, чтобы Гилдартс и Лаки исследовали Плантации Лобстер. В ходе их расследования, двое магов Хвоста Феи нашли реальную, хотя и в коматозном состоянии, Мишель Лобстер, подтверждая, что подозрения Макао были правильными.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 143 История thumb|210px|Макао и Вакаба встречают Кану В X781 году, жена Макао развелась с ним, потому что он был слишком сосредоточен на своей работе. Так как он ненавидел иметь такую общую семейную обстановку, он начал ухаживать за более молоденькими девушками, хотя его внешность не составляла огромную привлекательность. В какой-то неопределенный момент времени, он научил Нацу как манипулировать свойствами его магии, чтобы он мог совершать разные действия, такие как захват предметов огнём, не сжигая их, когда он делал это. Это не пригождалась ему до его боя с Эригором, когда Нацу смог понять, что он имел в виду и выполнил искусное действие, схватившись за мост, чтобы спасти себя от падения в овраг.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 7 Когда Мираджейн присоединилась к гильдии, Макао и Вакаба сказали Эрзе, что, несмотря на то что брат и сестра девушки уже привыкли к обстановке, сама Мираджейн никогда не говорит и не улыбается.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 381, Стр. 9 Арки Макао Сын Макао, Ромео, постоянно выслушивал насмешки от друзей, что маги ни на что негодны. Ромео упрашивает отца, чтобы тот взял задание, дабы прекратить издевательства ребят. Макао отправляется один на гору Хакобе, чтобы убить определённое количество горных монстров, Вулканов. Ему удается победить 19 чудовищ, но последний 20-й Вулкан смог поглотить его тело.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-27 После того, как отец долго не возвращается с задания, Ромео начал беспокоиться, и Нацу, Хэппи и Люси отправляются в гору Хакобе на поиски Макао.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-36 thumb|left|200px|Макао спасён Командой Нацу Будучи поглощённым Вулканом, Макао похищает Люси и приносит её в пещеру на вершине горы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 2, Стр. 43-46 Нацу прибывает в пещеру, чтобы спасти Люси и допросить Вулкана о том, где находиться Макао, не понимая, что это он.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 3, Стр. 3-15 Макао сразился с Нацу и Люси (последняя из которых призвала Тельца, чтобы помочь сражаться с монстром), что заканчивается уничтожением Нацу топора Тельца и победой на Вулканом с помощью атаки Удар Крылом Огненного Дракона, освобождая Макао из-под контроля. Действия атаки Нацу чуть не приводит к гибели Макао через падение одного из многих отверстий в стене пещеры, но Нацу, Хэппи, Люси и Телец вытаскивают его в безопасное место и позаботились о его ранах, полученных во время его предыдущих боя.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 3, Стр. 16-27 Нацу, Хэппи, Люси и Макао возвращаются обратно в Магнолию, где Макао встречает своего сына. Ромео извиняется перед отцом за то, что он отправил его на такое опасное задание, но Макао успокаивает его и говорит сыну, что когда его снова будут дразнить дети, то пусть он спросит их: " А может ли ваш папаша убить целых 19 Вулканов за один раз?". Колыбельная Макао стал одним из людей, наблюдавшими за боем Нацу и Эрзы до тех пор, пока Эрза не была арестована Магическим Советом за ущерб, причиненный во время боя членов Хвоста Феи против Айзенвальда, что приводит к тому, что Нацу решает попытаться спасти её. Зная, что член его гильдии попытаются остановить Нацу, Макао оставшийся у него в долгу после случая на горе Хакобе, перевоплощается в ящерицу, выдавая себя за Нацу, чтобы отвлечь членов гильдии. Оказавшись в ловушке внутри стеклянной банки, Макао отвлекает их на достаточно долгое время, чтобы настоящий Нацу достиг Эрзу до того как Макаров разгадал маскировку.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 23, Стр. 12-14 Фантом Лорд Макао, принимает участие в войне против Фантом лорда вместе со своим другом Вакабой критикуя способности к битве Каны и некоторых других девушек из гильдии, что было показано на протяжении всего сражения. После поражения мастера Макарова, Арией, Макао неохотно отступает по приказу Эрзы, заявляя при этом, что еще может сражаться. Позже он вместе с остальными защищает слегка разрушенное здание гильдии от нападения Магических Теней мастера Фантом Лорда, Жозе Порлы. После окончания битвы Макао вместе с товарищами утешает Люси, которая считает, что война Хвоста Феи и Фантом Лорда произошла по ее вине. Битва за Хвост Феи thumb|left|200px|Макао на празднике Фантазия с Каной и Вакабой Макао наблюдал за кратким боем между Нацу и Лаксусом, когда последний объявляет Битву за Хвост Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 108, Стр. 2 Он вынужден участвовать в битве, определяющую сильнейших членов Хвоста Феи, где ему пришлось бороться против Вакабы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 109, Стр. 5-6 Во время боя, Макао оскорбляет Вакабу за жажду к Мираджейн (который утверждал, что борется из-за того, что она была превращена в камень Эвергрин), и обижается, когда Вакаба парирует, называя его разведенным. Затем Макао нападает на Вакабу его Фиолетовый Дождь, но попадает вместо этого в клон.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 43 Тем не менее, исход битвы не был выявлен. После битвы, с Макао и другими контактирует Уоррен и убеждает помочь других членов гильдии уничтожить Храм Молнии, заклинание Лаксуса созданное полностью вокруг Магнолии. Макао исполняет просьбу и разрушает одну из лакрим. Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 122, Стр. 13-15 После того, как Битва за Хвост Феи заканчивается, Макао участвует в параде Фантазия, наряду с Вакабой и Каной.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 48 Дафна Примечание: события в этой арке происходят только в аниме. Эдолас После возвращения команды Нацу после победы над Орасион Сейс, Макао показан удивлённым, услышав, что Венди Марвелл является Убийцей Драконов.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 165, Стр. 10-11 Макао и вся гильдия Хвост Феи позже были переведены в Эдолас, из-за Анимы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 168, Стр. 14-16Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 170, Стр. 16-17 После того как Нацу и другие, благодаря Мистгану, спасли Магнолию и Хвост Феи, Макао, наряду с остальной частью гильдии, благополучно вернулся в Магнолию.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 198, Стр. 3 Остров Тенрю thumb|Макао и остальные счастливы возвращению Лисанны После возвращения к нормальной жизни, Макао радостно празднует возвращение Лисанны, танцуя вместе с Нацу и Вакабой. Вскоре после этого, Макао участвует в драке, которую начали Нацу и Гажил.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 200, Стр. 5-10 На следующий день, Чарли продемонстрировала свою силу предвидения, предвидев разговор Макао и Вакабы. Спустя несколько мгновений, Вакаба и Макао говорили о молодежи в гильдии, какими они были в прошлом, и как они наслаждались выступлениями женских членов гильдии, доказывая, что способности предвидения Шарли были точными.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 200, Стр. 8-10 Х791 Семь лет после разрушения Острова Тенрю, Макао стал новым мастером Хвоста Феи; Вакаба стал его личным советником.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Стр. 7 Его правление не было процветающим, однако, он боролся за сохранение уже потерявшей силу Хвоста Феи и финансы. Поскольку остальные члены гильдии не могли найти хорошо оплачиваемую работу, Макао оказался в долгах из-за Сумрачного Людоеда, более сильной гильдии Магнолии, которая первоначально предложила деньги Хвосту Феи, чтобы сохранить гильдию активной. Он также стал душевнобольным, из-за угрюмого отношения его сыны Ромео, который он получил из-за исчезновения их товарищей. thumb|left|Макао принимает Ичию После одного из посещений членов Сумрачного Людоеда, который заканчивается уничтожением Сумрачным Людоедом интерьера гильдии Хвост Феи в ответ на постоянной неспособности Макао погасить их долг, Макао и его товарищи по гильдии заметили раскрытый альбом для зарисовок, иллюстрирующий их дни былой славы, и начали скорбеть, из-за пропавших без вести товарищей. Именно тогда, Ичия и Три Мужа из Синего Пегаса, прибывшими в Хвост Феи на Кристине, и шокировали Макао новостями, что они обнаружили, по-прежнему существующий, Остров Тенрю.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 254, Стр. 5-24 После того как другие члены Хвоста Феи отправляются для поиска Острова Тенрю он пытается развеселить ещё пессимистического Ромео, но безрезультатно. Их вновь посетил Тибальт, который утверждал, что их мастер не согласился откладывать оплату Хвоста Феи за один месяц. К большому у Макао и всеобщему удивлению, Тибальт был сбит с ног и врезался в стену из-за Нацу.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 8-11 Макао показан в страхе, когда он видит всех членов Хвоста Феи, что исчезли семь лет назад и вернулись в гильдию сейчас. Позже Макаров объясняет, что случилось, Макао плачет слезами радости, вместе с Ромео, приветствуя возвращение своих товарищей домой.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 12-19 thumb|right|200px|Макао - четвёртый мастер Хвоста Феи На праздновании в честь их возвращения, Макао рассказывает Макарову, что он только планировал быть временным мастером, пока они не вернутся, и должность должна быть возвращена Макарову. Макаров отказывается, заявляя, что Макао пока будет занимать данную должность.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 256, Стр. 5 Позже, Макао, вместе с Вакабой, стояли вне гильдии Сумрачный Людоед, в то время как Макаров, Эрза и Мираджейн после недолгих переговоров избили членов гильдии за оскорбления, которые они заставили терпеть Хвост Феи. Макао не удивлен, что они решили проблему силой, и говорит, что придаёт ему ностальгическое чувство.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 257, Стр. 11-12 Ключ к Звёздному Небу Примечание: события в этой арке происходят только в аниме. Великие Магические Игры Macao is present when Makarov prepares to reveal the next Fairy Tail Master and is shown claiming he's not ready, though Wakaba tells him it's not him. However, the original choice, Gildarts, is then revealed to have left Magnolia. Macao then listens as Makarov reads a note that Gildarts left for him, explaining that Laxus is now a reinstated member of Fairy Tail, and that he (Makarov) is to be the Sixth Master of Fairy Tail. After the announcement, Romeo reveals that he knows how to make Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore once more. Macao, knowing what Romeo is proposing, opposes him, stating Fairy Tail agreed never to participate again, causing Makarov to question what he's talking about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 12-19 Macao and Romeo argue over the proposition, with the latter opposing as a member of the guild. After being told about the Grand Magic Games, and that the prize for winning is 30,000,000 , the returning members of the guild decide to compete, despite the opposition of Macao and the others, who believe winning is impossible. With the Games set to occur three months, the guild becomes excited at the thought of competing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 When the day of the competition comes, Macao, along with the rest of the guild members cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 As the two prepare to battle, Macao and the rest of his guild mates becomes shocked when Mavis states that she needs to use the restroom, despite being a ghost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 3 That night as Fairy Tail celebrates despite their overall failure during the first day, Macao is shocked when Cana is approached by a man who beats her in a drinking contest. Macao and Wakaba then attack Bacchus for taking Cana's bikini top as a prize, but the two men are quickly swept aside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 17 The following day, Macao watches as the second event unfolds, shocked that Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are all trailing in last place due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 However, Macao becomes even more surprised when Sting suddenly decides to drop out, and later cries as Natsu and Gajeel push through their sickness to reach the finish line, all the while stating that they are trying to regain Fairy Tail's title to make up for their seven year absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 17 Later, during the battle portion of the day, Macao is forced to hold back an angry Cana as she tries to move and attack Bacchus when he is called forward. When Elfman is called forth as Bacchus' opponent, Macao releases Cana, choosing instead sadly say that they have no hope in hell of possibly winning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-16 As the battle between the two is under way, Macao watches tensely as the two both refuse to give in, continuing to attack each other tirelessly, before Elfman finally pushes forward to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 17-19 The second battle then begins, and Macao watches as Mirajane and Jenny start their battle, which turns into a swimsuit contest. After hearing the two make a bet that the loser has to pose naked in the Sorcerer magazine, Macao embarrassingly states that he feels bad for wanting Mirajane to lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11 When Mirajane later powers up and sends Jenny flying, Macao and Wakaba look at each other happily, both vowing to buy the magazine as soon as it is released.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 18 On the third day of the Games, Macao cheers wildly after Erza dominates in the Pandemonium event, though becomes discouraged when he sees that a drunk Cana has to beat both Jura and Orga to take out the secondary event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 6 As the others all wonder if she can even compete in her state, Macao comments that she should just try and get a three-digit score to sneak her into fourth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 16 As the battle events get under way, Macao watches as "Alexei" easily overpowers Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 18-20 After Laxus is declared the winner for defeating Raven Tail and exposing "Alexei" as Ivan Dreyar in front of everyone, he is seen along with the rest of the guild members, cheering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 After a successful Third Day of the Grand Magic Games, Macao is seen partying alongside the other cheerful Fairy Tail members, celebrating over their victories of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Macao later laughs as Natsu and the others participate in “barrel surfing”.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 Later on that day, Levy suggest the guild members to rest at the water park Ryuzetsu Land, Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Once there, Macao notices that Cana is wearing underwear instead of a swimsuit, and yells at her for that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Soon after that, he witnesses Jenny taking off Mirajane's bikini top in shock, just to immediately faint while bleeding from the nose when he sees Mirajane taking off Jenny's bikini bottom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Later on, Natsu gets angry because Gray and Lyon freeze the pool and destroys the theme park with his Magic, which resulted in Macao falling belly up with his arms and legs crossed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 After the eventful night, the Games' administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification. Fairy Tail, as a result, reorganizes its two teams into one: Team Fairy Tail, which consists of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Macao, alongside with his fellow Fairy Tail Mages, is seen in the audience, proud of their new "strongest team", which is comprised of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 Macao and the entire crowd are disgusted during the tag battles when the bunny suit-clad member of Blue Pegasus is revealed to be the Exceed Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 6 For the final tag battle portion of the Fourth Day, Natsu and Gajeel are selected to fight Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. An intense match is then witnessed, with the competitors going out of the Domus Flau to keep fighting. There, Sting overpowers Natsu and Gajeel, knocking them down, which prompts Macao to curse the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 21 Natsu however stands up once more, and Macao watches in suspense as he attacks the duo again and a cloud of debris flies up, concealing the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 17-19 As the dust clears to reveal Natsu victorious against Sting and Rogue, Macao is seen cheering with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 On the final day of the Games, Macao stands with his guild mates in the crowd as Team Fairy Tail, the team in 1st place arrives. Along with Wakaba, he cheers for Gajeel to beat their competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 18 Later, he is shocked to find the Fairy Tail members standing motionless with their eyes closed while the other guilds compete for victory.Fairy Tail Manga: 304, Page 12 As Makarov recalls Mavis Vermilion's nickname in the past, which was the Fairy Tactician, a dumbfounded Macao admits that she is very skilled, as Fairy Tail is able to climb at the top of the ranking again thanks to her.Fairy Tail Manga: 305, Page 10 Her strategy predicts Juvia Lockser to clash with Chelia Blendy, making Macao worried because the Sky God Slayer is able to heal her own wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: 311, Page 13 Soon, Macao and the others watch anxiously as Erza, Kagura and Minerva start their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 7 Later, while Erza battles Kagura, Macao is shocked to see Erza being easily overpowered, worried about the battle's outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 9 Erza fights back, which makes Macao relieved.Fairy Tail Manga: 315, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 10 Before he can calm down though, Laxus also finds himself in a tight situation when he is met by Jura of Team Lamia Scale; the Ten Wizard Saint harshly slams Laxus to the ground, much to Macao’s dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18 However, Laxus, as well as Erza, Gray and Juvia, all manage to overcome their opponents, leaving only themselves and Sting left in the game. Watching Sting call the five battered and bruised Fairy Tail members to his location and threaten to take them all out at once, Macao stares on in great tension, silent with the rest of the crowd. He watches as Sting approaches the group, and upon seeing him fall to his knees and admit defeat, listens as Fairy Tail is announced to have won the Grand Magic Games. As the crowd cheers, Macao places a hand on Romeo's head, pulling him backwards into a hug as he cries tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 21-23 As Fairy Tail continues their celebrations, Macao hears Mavis comment that everything went according to her calculations, and jokingly replies that until a few seconds ago, everything was in complete chaos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 Following Fairy Tail's victory, Macao, along with the other members of the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games, are called upon by the King of Fiore, and is told of the 10,000 Dragons that will soon invade Fiore, and of the Eclipse Cannon. However, the King then tells the Mages that even with the Eclipse Cannon, up to several hundred Dragons may be left over, and that he needs their help in order to protect Fiore. As the other Mages around him loudly declare that they'll help the King, Macao smiles at the prospect of banding together to fight the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Things take a turn for the worse when Macao is left helpless against the enemy and he tells Wakaba to leave, along with Romeo, and take care of his son for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 Unbeknownst to Macao, however, Ultear Milkovich manages to turn the time back for the whole world for a single minute, at the cost of her own life. Thanks to her actions, Wakaba, Macao and Romeo have visions of what is about to happen in the next minute, and manage to avoid this tragic event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 As the Hatchlings disappear due to the Eclipse Gate's destruction, Macao raucously shouts that the battle is finally over, celebrating alongside his other guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 Several days following the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, the King hosts a banquet to celebrate the Mages' successful saving of Fiore from the Dragons. As the banquet finally begins, Macao berates Cana for her unrefined drinking during such a proper occasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Macao and Romeo later share a leg of ham during the course of the festivities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 Some time later, Macao and the other Fairy Tail Mages return back to Magnolia and, to their surprise, a big event is thrown to celebrate their coming first in the Grand Magic Games. When Natsu claims that he has something nice to show to the citizens and he reveals the King's crown, an embarrassed Macao asks him if he stole it from the palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Деревня Солнца В дни, последовавшие за этим, Макао и остальные члены гильдии праздновали свою победу и возвращение их гильдии. Услышав, что Нацу и Грей отправились на миссию и боролись всё боролись, после чего были найдены и избиты Эрзой, Макао смеётся вместе со всеми, счастливый, как и его сын, дразня их за преждевременность.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 341, Стр. 19 Тартарос left|thumb|200px|Макао слушает речь Макао Сидя в гильдии со своими друзьями, Макао просит Мираджейн принести ещё алкоголя, к большому разочарованию его сына.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 356, Стр. 17 Макао, наряду с другими магами Хвоста Феи, позже, присутствует когда Полюшка диагностирует, что Лаксус, Фрид, Бикслоу и Эвергрин выживут, несмотря на летальное отравления.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 358, Стр. 18 Настигнутые горем члены Хвоста Феи решают, что пора разобраться с Тартаросом раз и навсегда.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 358, Стр. 23-24 В то время как Хвост Феи обсуждает возможность поиска бывших членов Магического Совета из-за их статуса в качестве целей Тартароса, Макао говорит, что нахождение бывших советников будет проблематичным из-за секретности их местонахождения. Когда вскоре прибыл Локи и после утверждать, что знает местоположение некоторых бывших советников, Макао слушает Макаров, который в своей речи заявляет, что Хвост Феи устранит их врагов.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 359, Стр. 10-16 thumb|200px|right|Макао наблюдает за возвращением Эльфмана Стоя рядом с Макаровым в то время как Джувия и Грей отчитываются, Макао слушает, как они заявляют, что член Магического Совета за которым они отправились был найден жестоко убитым, и снова, когда Гажил и Леви докладывают, что Белно была убита.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 363, Стр. 2-4 Некоторое время спустя, Макао наблюдал, как Люси делает свой доклад о миссии: Мичелло жив.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 363, Стр. 12 Макао среди многих кричал на Макаровым из-за того, что адрес бывшего председателя Магического Совета Совета не был найден, в то время как в свете последних событий он будет главной целью Тартароса, чтобы добыть оружие Лик.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 363, Стр. 19 Затем Макао присутствовал в гильдии, когда раскрывается новость о похищении Нацу, Эрзы и Мираджейн. В этот момент, Эльфман входит в здание гильдии, Макао был рад видеть, что он в порядке, однако, он обеспокоен его выражение в связи с особенностями поведения Эльфмана и отсутствием Лисанны.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 367, Стр. 19 Позже, Макао слушает Эльфмана, объяснявшего, что Лисанна попала в плен, и что он было слишком поздно, чтобы спасти Юрия.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 368, Стр. 2 Смотря как Эльфман уходит, чтобы отдохнуть в другом месте в гильдии, Макао слушает, как Леви быстро отслеживает штаб Тартароса, девушка показывает, что, если её расчеты верны, то Куб должен быть в воздушном пространстве над Магнолией. Немного шокированный известием, но радостный, что их враг прибыл к ним, Макао и остальные члены гильдии быстро подготавливаются к вторжению в парящую штаб-квартиру, чтобы спасти своих захваченных друзей. Тем не менее, прежде чем они успевают что-то предпринять, в гильдии взрывается бомба, из-за чего он взлетает на воздух.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 370, Стр. 18-20 thumb|left|200px|Хвост Феи штурмует Куб Макао и другим членам гильдии удаётся выжить в взрыве благодаря быстро смекнувшей Кане, которая заметила подозрительность Эльфмана и последовала за ним в подвал гильдии, где она увидела как он устанавливал бомбу. Поняв, что происходит, Кана, прежде чем произошёл взрыв, она использовала свою Магию Карт, чтобы запечатать всех членов Хвоста Феи в колоду карт, которые она дала иксидам, которую затем полетели к штабу Тартароса. Находясь вместе с другими внутри карт, Макао быстро прибыл к Кубу, где Кана выпустила их всех, когда они приземлились. Зная, что Тартарос обнаружил их присутствие, Макао и его друзья ринулись в бой.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 371, Стр. 6-12 В ходе последовавшего конфликта, Макао спросил Кану, почему она принесла и раненых на поле боя, на что она ответила, что они в противном случае погибли бы в результате взрыва. Вскоре после этого, Макао становиться свидетелем того как Эрза прибывает на поле боя, нанося мощные удары, которые повреждают оболочку Куба.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 372, Стр. 13-18 Позже, он был поглощён Кубом из-за Проклятия Мар Де Голля, и окаменел вместе со своим сыном и Вакабой.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 382, Стр. 20 Позже, Макао освобождается от Алегрии и стоит в обломках Куба, интересуясь тем, где они находятся; он сказал, что они просто к югу от Магнолии.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 387, Стр. 13 Позже, услышав в рёв на расстоянии, Макао показан в испуге с рядом стоявшим Вакабой.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 399, Стр. 16 Источник рёва, Акнология, вскоре прибывает, и наносит ущерб Кубу, Макао с отвисшей челюстью в панике, задаваясь тем, действительно ли это тот монстр, который уничтожил Остров Тенрю.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 400, Стр. 4 Затем, после того как дракон Игнил присоединяется к драке и атакует Акнологию, Макао внятно привлекает внимание битва между драконами.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 401, Стр. 4 Вскоре, Макао и другие маги оказываются лицом к лицу с драконами, которые разрушили Лики, драконы благодарят магов за их усилия. Однако, они в конечном итоге объявляют, что их время на Земном Крае скоро придёт к концу, так как их души давно были извлечены из их тел Акнологией.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 415, Стр. 3-7 Перед тем как расправить свои крылья и улететь в небо, они прощались с теми, кто наблюдали за ними.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 415, Стр. 12-16 Через неделю, Макао виден стоящим позади Мираджейн, глядя на руины здания их гильдии.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 416, Стр. 2 Когда Макаров объявляет, что Хвост Феи будет расформирован, Макао и его друзья согильдийцы недовольны этой идеей, и не желали принять это.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 437, Стр. 6-7 Аватар После получения письма от Люси, Макао, вместе с Ромео, показывается в городе Магнолия, чтобы встретиться со своими бывшими товарищами по гильдии. Он в шокируется, когда он слышит, что Гажил был членом Магического Совета. Империя Арболес В ходе реконструкции Хвоста Феи, Макао упоминает, что помимо услышанного, что Грей и Джувия женились и заимели детей, сказал, что Грей связан и с Люси, как с его любовницей, но потом выглядит немного разочарованным, когда Грей говорит ему, что это не правда, и что она в большей или меньшей степени переехала к нему и отказалась уйти.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 438, Стр. 7-8 Чуть позже, когда возникает тема о том, кто будет седьмым мастером гильдии, Макао застенчиво выдвигает себя, но Ромео попросил его прекратить.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 438, Стр. 11 Магия и Способности frame|Макао использует Фиолетовый Дождь Фиолетовый Огонь (パープルフレア Pāpuru Furea): Это Магия Заклинателя разновидности Магии Огня, позволяющая Макао создавать специальный фиолетовый огонь: он не может быть погашен с помощью ветра и воды. Эта магия, не считая основных свойств огня, также может иметь свойства твёрдого вещества. Макао заклинать этим типом огня из различных частей его тела. Макао показал возможность использования этой магии во многих отношениях, в том числе связывании и захвате. В атаке Фиолетовый Огонь может быть использован в форме пули или луча.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 21 *'Фиолетовая Сеть': Макао создает огонь, вырывающийся из его рук, и использует его, чтобы заманить в ловушку группу людей вокруг него. *'Фиолетовый Дождь': Макао выпускает во врага огненный дождь как пули. *'Фиолетовый Луч': Руки Макао обхватывает фиолетовый огонь, затем Конбольт сводит их над головой и стреляет фиолетовым лучом в цель . thumb|200px|Макао превращён в ящерицу Трансформация (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Хотя он не часто её используют, Макао показал себя чрезвычайно опытным в использовании Магии Трансформации. Когда Эрза Скарлет был арестован Магическим Советом, Нацу Драгнил хотел последовать за ней, побуждая Макао превратиться в ящерицу и притвориться, что он Нацу, чтобы он мог без проблем отправиться за Эрзой. В то время как он использовал трансформацию, он смог обмануть даже Мираджейн Штраусс, специалиста трансформации. Появление в Других СМИ Омаке Спец-Миссия: Остерегайтесь Парней, которые Показывают Пристальный Интерес! Макао показан комедийно объясняющим Нацу и Хэппи, что они столкнулись с ниндзя на их последней работы.Fairy Tail Омаке: Спец-Миссия: Остерегайтесь Парней, которые Показывают Пристальный Интерес!, Стр. 3 Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан В один из школьных дней, Кана спрашивает каждого о том, кто хочет выпить после занятий, на что Макао заявляет, что он согласен, побуждая Люси спросить, действительно ли он студент средней школы.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Стр. 10 Megane Fairy После потери воздушного шарика, который оказался на потолке, Макао просит Макаров достать его за него, попросив старика использовать Титан, чтобы вырасти достаточно высоким, чтобы схватить шарик.Fairy Tail Омаке: Megane Fairy, Стр. 6 Нацу и Драконье Яйцо В гильдии, Макао переговаривается с Вакабой о том, как Нацу и Лисанной смотрят на яйцо дракона. Услышав это, Мираджейн ломает доску, так как неизвестно, где её сестра собиралась.Fairy Tail Омаке: Нацу и Драконье Яйцо, Стр. 10 Позже, Макао наблюдает, как Нацу, Грей и Мираджейн дерутся, но во время драки, Хэппи появляется из его яйца и в гильдии празднуют появление новорождённого.Fairy Tail Омаке: Нацу и Драконье Яйцо, Стр. 17-21 День Судьбоносной Встречи Когда Люси и Кана говорят о мужчинах, Макао кружится около них на заднем плане.Fairy Tail Омаке: День Судьбоносной Встречи, Стр. 2 Хэппи в Сапогах Макао проходит, жалуясь что он имеет только одну строку.Fairy Tail Омаке: Хэппи в Сапогах, Стр. 2 Игра Наказание Фей Когда Мираджейн хлещет Эрзу в её Душе Сатаны, Лисанна, Макао и Вакаба отворачиваются, не желая видеть, что будет дальше.Fairy Tail Омаке: Игра Наказание Фей, Стр. 9 Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош Во время вечеринки в бассейне их гильдии, Мираджейн посещает Макарова в бикини, Макао смотрит на её фигуру вместе с Вакабой со стороны.Fairy Tail Омаке: Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош, Стр. 4 OVA Добро пожаловать на Холмы Фей!! Macao is at Fairy Tail's gift shop with Max, wondering how much of his figurines have sold. Wakaba comes over, yelling at him to come clean the pool like the other Mages do. When Max informs him that there aren't any Macao figurines at all, Macao leaves with Wakaba, disheartened. When Natsu discovers an underground room, everyone heads inside. Macao and Alzack then have perverted thoughts on what the room could be used for. When Natsu, Gray and Gajeel destroy the room, everyone is thrown onto the pool, with Makarov being scolded by Mirajane about building the room in the first place.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Академия Фей - Янке-кун и Янке-чан! thumb|200px|right|Макао приколот к дереву Macao is a student of Fairy Academy. During lunch time, Macao warns Makarov that the headmaster will be pissed, when the latter says that he would like to have some alcohol along with his food. Wakaba then asks him how long he plans to stay in the Academy, but Macao gives no response. He then watches the fight between Gray and Natsu in awe. After school ends, Macao, Cana, Wakaba and Makarov decide to go have a drink together, which makes Lucy wonder how old the four of them really are. The next day, Macao is found pinned on a tree, along with Makarov and Wakaba, after being beaten by Gajeel's gang and serves as an invitation to a fight between Fairy and Courage Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Памятные Дни Нацу, Люси, Грей, Эрза и Хэппи отправились в X778 год с помощью книги Памятные Дни. В этом году, Макао и Вакаба можно увидеть в гильдии, Макао обещает признаться Энно, а Вакаба пытается отговорить его.Fairy Tail OVA: Памятные Дни Битвы и События Ссылки Звание Навигация en:Macao Conbolt Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мастер Гильдии Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод